Reason for Kindness
by aodaichan
Summary: Diberikan kebebasan selama dua minggu—yang dinamakan liburan musim panas—oleh pihak Universitas, Aomine Daiki bermaksud untuk memanfaatkan liburan yang menurutnya agak singkat ini untuk bersantai. Tapi, semenjak bertemu Kagami Taiga, ia justru berharap agar liburan musim panasnya bisa diperpanjang. Warning! Shounen-Ai, typo(s) tak terduga, dan sebagainya. RnR? Cover is't mine.


Siang yang panas. Matahari sudah mencapai ke titik atas langit, menyemburkan cahaya panasnya lewat pantulan kaca, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan bernuansa putih itu mengibaskan buku yang ada di meja mereka dengan resah. Keringat meluncur tanpa permisi, menelusuri tiap-tiap inci kulit mereka, membuyarkan fokus orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu—termasuk sang dosen yang sedang menerangkan materi di sebelah papan tulis hijau.

Ruangan ini bukannya tak memiliki fasilitas pendingin ruangan semacam kipas angin, ataupun _air conditioner_—yang pastinya bukan lemari es. Mereka punya, dan sudah memasang di beberapa tempat, termasuk ruangan ini, kelas jurusan teknik mesin. Sayang, Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak memihak mereka sore ini. Listrik padam secara tak terduga, membuat mereka bisa merasakan musim panas terlebih dahulu—yang seharusnya baru bisa dirasakan besok.

Ada yang pasrah, dan tetap memaksakan diri untuk fokus—walaupun ia tahu, bahwa percuma saja berpura-pura konsentrasi ditengah pengapnya ruangan—kepada materi yang diterangkan oleh dosen, ada yang sibuk mengibaskan buku untuk mendapatkan angin—walaupun hanya sedikit, ada yang mengumpat tak jelas, bahkan ada yang tertidur di dalam kelas.

Di paling pojok kanan ruangan, disebelah pemuda bersurai kecoklatan yang menatapnya heran, pemuda itu mencoba untuk membangunkan pemuda bersurai biru tua yang menenggelamkan wajah diantara kedua tangannya—sedang terbawa ke alam mimpi.

"_Sumimasen_, Aomine." dengan segenap nyali yang pemuda bersurai coklat itu miliki, Ryo Sakurai mengetuk siku pemuda disebelahnya dengan ujung pulpen, mencoba untuk membangunkan Aomine.

Merasa bahwa satu ketukan saja tak cukup untuk membangunkan Aomine, Sakurai semakin mempercepat ketukan pulpennya, hingga pada setiap ketukan diiringi kata _'sumimasen'_ dengan nada sedikit resah.

"Tch, ada apa?!" suara menggeram terdengar dari balik kedua lengan pemuda bernama Aomine, menciptakan efek bergema di telinga Sakurai. Ia bergidik ngeri, namun tetap mencoba untuk menyahuti.

"_S-Sumimasen_, Aomine! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu tidur siangmu, tapi sebentar lagi kelas akan segera berakhir..."

Decihan kecil meluncur sebagai jawaban, si kepala biru menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri, mengarahkan pandangan tajam ke sebelah, tepat ke arah pemuda berisik yang sudah seenak jidatnya memotong mimpi indah Aomine bersama Mai-_chan_nya. Kemudian tatapan itu berganti menjadi tatapan malas.

"A-Ano_, Sumimasen_! Aku tidak ber—"

"Jam berapa?" potong Aomine. Sakurai mengerjapkan kelopak matanya lama. Sadar akan pertanyaan Aomine tadi, ia kemudian menoleh kearah jam tangan hitam yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya.

"Ano, 05.15 p.m.." sahut Sakurai.

Aomine menghela nafas berat, kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Menyenderkan bahunya ke punggung kursi, Aomine merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang seakan kaku.

"_Man_, hari ini panas sekali." gumamnya seraya menguap. Pemuda disebelahnya hanya mengangguk setuju sebagai respon.

"Tidur saat jam pelajaran lagi, Daiki?" tiba-tiba siluet bayangan hitam datang mendekat, menampakkan pria paruh baya dengan raut wajah yang tersamarkan oleh pantulan sinar matahari, sehingga membuat Aomine harus menyipitkan kedua iris birunya untuk menatap wajah dosen yang menghampirinya itu.

"H-Harasawa-_sensei _!" seru Sakurai.

Pandangan kini tertuju kearah Aomine yang sedang tertangkap basah—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—tertidur saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Raut wajahnya tak berubah, masih tetap menampakkan raut malas—berbeda dengan Sakurai, yang kini terlihat panik.

Katsunori Harasawa menghela nafas panjang, pria bersurai hitam sedikit ikal itu mengambil beberapa momen sebelum berkata, "Daiki, aku tidak tahu harus memberimu hukuman apa lagi. Aku sudah kehabisan 'stok' hukuman untukmu."

"Mungkin memang lebih baik anda tidak menghukumku,"

Harasawa hanya membalas gumaman Aomine dengan kekehan pelan, "Baiklah, kalian semua boleh pulang sekarang, dan ingat,selama liburan berlangsung, jangan lupakan pekerjaan rumah yang sudah kuberikan." katanya mengintrupsi.

"Yeah!" seru seluruh isi kelas. Membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja, satu per satu anak pergi meninggalkan kelas. Hingga menyisakan beberapa anak yang masih terdiam di kelas—memasukkan buku ke dalam tas, atau menunggu salah satu teman untuk diajak pulang bersama.

"Sakurai, ayo cepat!" seru Wakamatsu dari bangku depan, melambaikan satu tangan, pemuda _blonde_ itu memberikan isyarat untuk Sakurai agar bergerak lebih cepat, setelah itu pulang bersamanya. Iris _sapphire_ Aomine dapat menangkap perubahan ekspresi di wajah Wakamatsu—yang biasanya ketus, kini berubah drastis menjadi hangat. Entah memang benar atau hanya dugaan, tapi Aomine merasa bahwa pemuda di depan sana adalah seorang _gay_. Terlihat jelas setiap Wakamatsu bersama dengan Sakurai.

"_Matte_, Wakamatsu.." pandangan Aomine berpindah ke pemuda di sebelahnya, yang kini sedang sibuk memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas. Aomine berpikir, mungkin Sakurai juga seorang _gay_, apalagi tingkahnya yang kurang lebih hampir sama seperti perempuan. Bisa diibaratkan, bahwa Sakurai adalah seorang gadis yang terperangkap ke dalam tubuh laki-laki—setidaknya begitu penilaian Aomine tentang Sakurai.

Tunggu, kenapa dia jadi menilai orang lain seenaknya? Aomine menggeleng.

"_Jaa_, Aomine!" seru Sakurai seraya melambaikan sebelah tangannya, dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Aomine. Sesaat, pemuda berkulit coklat itu dapat merasakan tatapan tidak suka yang dilemparkan Wakamatsu untuknya. Hanya sesaat, karena pemuda itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Sadar akan kelas yang sudah sepi—dan hanya menyisakan Harasawa yang sedang berkutat dengan sebuah buku—yang entah itu buku apa, Aomine tak tahu, Aomine memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas secara asal. Melemparkan tas ke atas bahu, pemuda itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berniat pulang.

"Daiki," Aomine menghentikan langkahnya ketika Harasawa memanggil namanya, ia menoleh ke belakang tanpa bicara.

"Mengenai masalah tadi, kurasa aku tak akan memperpanjang masalah itu. Dengan kata lain, kau bebas dari hukuman kali ini."

Aomine terdiam.

"Tapi, selama liburan musim panas ini, aku mengharapkan sesuatu darimu. Bukan hal yang bisa kau sepelekan, ini sangat bergantung pada nilai semestermu nanti."

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

Harasawa terkekeh, "Kau akan tahu jawabannya nanti, kuharap kau cepat mengerti maksud dari ucapanku. Sampai jumpa di kelas dua minggu lagi, Daiki."

Aomine meninggalkan kelas setelahnya.

_Reason for Kindness_

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Pairing: __**AoKaga**_

_Warning: CollegeBoy!Aomine, SchoolBoy!Kagami, AU, Shounen-Ai, BL, typo(s). The Cover isn't mine._

H_appy Reading!_

Siang itu, udara terasa sangat panas, Aomine bisa merasakan terik matahari yang seakan menusuk kulitnya—yang memang sudah kecoklatan sejak awal. Aomine menguap, ingin rasanya cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur. Ya, tidur siang memang aktivitas yang paling mengasyikan jika sedang panas begini—setidaknya begitu pendapat Aomine.

Ia merasa gerah. Hawa panas dan lembab yang bercampur menjadi satu, membuat Aomine merasakan tubuhnya yang kini menjadi lengket karena keringat yang bercucuran, membasahi bajunya. Aomine mempercepat langkahnya menuju _apartement_ tempatnya tinggal. Ingin rasanya segera membenamkan diri ke dalam bak mandi.

Saat tiba di _apartement_ tempatnya tinggal, Aomine segera merogoh saku celana _jeans-_nya untuk mengambil kunci kamar. Memutar knop pintu, Aomine dengan cepat melesak ke dalam kamar, menyambar remote _AC_ yang terletak diatas meja panjang di belakang tempat tidurnya. Melepas dan melemparkan pakaiannya secara asal, pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Aomine sudah menampakkan dirinya dengan pinggang yang kini terbalut handuk. Aomine berjalan menuju lemari yang berada di sebelah kamar mandinya. Dengan sebelah tangan, ia menggosokan suraian biru gelapnya yang basah menggunakan handuk yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya.

Aomine segera mengambil pakaian yang ada di dalam lemarinya. Celana training hitam dengan garis biru, dan kaos hitam tanpa lengan menjadi pilihan Aomine hari ini.

Aomine baru saja akan terjun ke ranjangnya yang empuk, dan bersiap untuk terbawa ke alam mimpi. Namun diurungkan, ketika merasakan suhu di kamarnya berubah. Aomine berdecih ketika menyadari listrik yang padam, apa ini hari listrik padam nasional? Ia tak akan bisa tidur siang jika panas begini.

_Pip. Pip. Pip._

Ponsel biru Aomine bergetar, menandakan adanya satu _e-mail_ menghuni kotak masuknya. Ia menorehkan pandangannya ke arah ponsel biru yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Segera, Aomine membuka ponselnya, dan mendapati _e-mail_ dari seseorang yang ia sangat ia kenal.

_From: Momoi Satsuki_

_Subject: Aku butuh bantuan!_

_Dai-chan~ kau sudah pulang kuliah, kan? Bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Aku butuh bantuanmu ^^_

Aomine menatap layar ponselnya malas, tangannya sibuk mengetikkan kata-kata sebagai balasan untuk _e-mail_ tadi.

_Re: Aku butuh bantuan!_

_From: Aomine Daiki_

_To: Momoi Satsuki_

_Apa? Jika itu adalah mencabuti rumput di pekarangan rumahmu, maka jawabanku adalah tidak._

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu, _e-mail_ baru muncul sebagai balasan.

_Re: Aku butuh bantuan!_

_From: Momoi Satsuki_

_To: Aomine Daiki_

_Jangan banyak bertanya, Ahomine. Pokoknya aku tunggu di Maji Burger sekarang!_

_P.S: kalau kau tidak datang sekarang juga, kau akan tau balasannya nanti!_

Aomine menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia mengetik kata _'oke_' sebagai balasan, lalu mengirimnya. Mengambil jaket biru gelap, Aomine berjalan menelusuri pintu keluar. Mungkin mencari layanan pendingin ruangan secara gratis di sebuah restoran cepat saji adalah option kedua yang akan Aomine pilih untuk saat ini. Lagipula, ia juga belum makan siang sejak tadi. Maka jadilah, Aomine berjalan menuju restoran cepat saji yang berada lumayan dekat dengan _apartement_ tempatnya tinggal, hanya berjarak satu kilometer sehingga tak perlu menggunakan kendaraan untuk pergi kesana.

"_Konnichiwa_, Mine-_chin_." Aomine yang sedang mengunci pintu kamarnya, menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mendapati pemuda dengan tinggi badan dua meter sedang menyapanya.

"Yo, Murasakibara."

"Kau mau kemana, Mine-_chin_?" adalah Murasakibara Atsushi, mantan teman satu sekolah Aomine saat di Teikou _Gakuen_ dulu. Saat ini ia sedang bergelut dalam sekolah khusus di bidang kuliner, dan kebetulan sekali mereka berada dalam satu _apartement _yang sama. Kamar Murasakibara terletak di sebelah kamar Aomine.

"Maji Burger. Kau mau ikut?"

"_Iie_," Murasakibara membuka bungkusan _maibou_ kesukaannya. "Tapi jika kau melihat Muro-_chin_, tolong katakan padanya untuk segera pulang ya, Mine-_chin_.."

Aomine mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Maji Burger, adalah restoran cepat saji yang dituju Aomine. Kebetulan ia sedang ingin makan burger, dan lagi, lingkungan tempat tersebut juga terlihat bersih dan cukup nyaman. Jadi, tak ada rasa penyesalan ketika memasuki restoran cepat saji ini—lagipula ia sudah punya janji dengan seorang gadis.

Aomine melihat ke kanan, lalu ke kiri secara bergantian. Secara keseluruhan, tempat ini lumayan menarik perhatiannya. Meja dan kursi tersusun secara rapi, jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat, sehingga menciptakan kesan yang nyaman. Ruangannya juga cukup luas. Ia memang belum tau rasa makanan dan minuman yang ada disini—karena dia sendiri belum pernah kesini, tapi untuk nilai estetika, Aomine memberikan nilai 80.

"Selamat datang di Maji Burger! Silahkan, mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang kasir dengan senyum ramah. Oh, tambahan nilai 5 untuk pelayanan yang ramah.

Aomine terdiam sebentar, memperhatikan daftar menu yang tertera di atas meja, cukup banyak, sehingga membuat Aomine sedikit kebingungan—maklum saja, dia baru pertama kali kemari, meskipun letaknya lumayan dekat dari apartement tempatnya tinggal.

"Err, satu _teriyaki burger_, satu _french fries_, dan satu _vanilla milkshake_," sahut Aomine.

"_French fries_ ukuran _original_, _regular_, atau _small_?"

"_Original_."

"Makan disini atau bawa pulang?"

"Makan disini," Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu, Aomine sudah mendapatkan nampan berisi pesanannya.

"Terimakasih, Tuan! Selamat menikmati makanannya!" Aomine mengacuhkan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, hampir semua kursi terisi penuh. Ah, beruntung _sapphire_nya menemukan satu tempat kosong—tidak benar-benar kosong, sih. Maksudnya, ada sosok seseorang yang ia kenal, sedang duduk di kursi didekat jendela. Aomine melangkahkan kedua kakinya, berjalan menuju tempat kosong—tepat di sebelah gadis yang sedang menatap luar lewat kaca jendela.

Gadis itu berambut panjang nan indah, warna matanya senada dengan suraian merah jambunya, senyumnya manis, kulitnya seputih susu. Ia juga memakai _seifuku _putih berlengan pendek, dengan emblem _Seirin Gakuen_ di lengan kanannya. Gadis itu menorehkan pandangannya ke arah Aomine yang kini telah menyamankan dirinya di kursi depan gadis itu.

"_O hisashiburi ne_, Dai-_chan_."

Aomine dapat melihat gadis dihadapannya sedang melengkungkan bibir _peach_nya—membentuk sebuah senyuman hangat untuknya, untuk Aomine Daiki. "_The Hell_, Satsuki. Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?"

Momoi mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Aomine, "Baiklah. Maaf, aku terbawa suasana, Aomine-_kun_." Momoi memberi penekanan penuh pada kata terakhir.

"Sejak masuk universitas, kau jadi jarang bermain ke rumah lagi. Apa kau sesibuk itu, hm?" tanya Momoi.

"Oi, kita bukan lagi anak kecil, Satsuki. Lagipula anak SMA sepertimu seharusnya sibuk belajar 'kan?" Aomine melahap _teriyaki burger_nya dengan gigitan yang cukup besar, "Hey, rasanya tidak buruk juga." tambahnya.

"Ah, jangan membicarakan soal pelajaran disaat seperti ini, Aomine! Kau sudah seperti ibuku saja." Momoi menggigit sepotong _cherry_ yang berada di puncak tropical _ice cream_nya, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kau tau, tim basket _Seirin_ sepertinya sudah kembali bersinar lagi."

"Hm?"

"Ini semua berkat anak kelas dua itu, mereka memanfaatkan saat dimana hari pertama sekolah tiba. Mereka berjuang sangat keras menyebarkan brosur, melakukan demo di lapangan, bahkan mendatangi tiap-tiap kelas kami untuk diajak bermain. Sekarang, Seirin sudah punya dua—"

"Jadi tujuanmu menyuruhku kemari sebenarnya untuk apa, Satsuki?" potong Aomine.

"Ee? Aku hampir lupa soal itu! Maaf," Momoi terkekeh pelan, "Lebih baik cepat kau habiskan makananmu, Aomine. Setelah ini, aku punya misi untukmu."

.

Suara peluit menderu kencang di gedung olahraga, tempat dimana tim basket Seirin biasa berlatih. Adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para pemain sejak tadi—termasuk sang kapten tim basket Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei. Pada akhirnya mereka bisa bernafas lega, karena terbebas dari latihan super berat Aida Riko.

"Baiklah, latihan cukup sampai disini. Terimakasih semuanya!" ucap gadis bersurai coklat setelahnya. Diiringi dengan anggukan kompak, para pemain berjalan menuju _bench_ mereka masing-masing, merogoh isi tas—berniat untuk mengambil selembar handuk untuk menyeka keringat, dan sebuah botol berisikan air mineral untuk melepas dahaga yang sudah menyelimuti kerongkongan masing-masing pemain.

Diantara seluruh pemain basket Seirin, pemuda bersurai _crimson_lah yang terlihat paling bringas. Meneguk air secepat mungkin, menimbulkan efek suara jelas ketika air mineral meluncur kedalam tenggorokannya. Pemuda itu bernafas lega setelahnya.

"Ah, memang benar, air adalah minuman yang paling enak sedunia!" ucap Kagami Taiga, pemuda bersurai _crimson_.

"Salah, Kagami-_kun_. _Vanilla Milkshake_ adalah minuman terenak di dunia."

"Gah! Kuroko!" pemuda itu tersentak ketika menyadari pemuda lain yang berada di sebelahnya secara tiba-tiba. "B-Bisakah kau muncul dengan cara yang normal?!"

"_Sumimasen_," ucap pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ tanpa ekspresi.

Kagami memutar kedua bola matanya, "Dan bisakah kau berhenti merapalkan kata '_sumimasen'_ setiap waktu heh, Kuroko?"

"_Ha'i. Sumimasen_,"

"Hah, sudahlah!" Kagami memasukkan kembali botol air mineralnya ke dalam tas, berdiri dari_ bench_, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar gedung olahraga. Diiringi oleh Kuroko yang berlari kecil menyusulnya.

"Oi, kalian berdua sudah mau pulang?" tanya Hyuuga dari kejauhan ketika menyadari dua pemain terbaik mereka menghilang dari _bench_.

"Ya, begitulah." sahut Kagami seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan bepergian kemana-mana setelah ini, terutama kau _baka, bakagami_! Langsung pulang dan istirahat!" teriakan membahana yang cukup menusuk telinga itu membuat Kagami spontan menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aida Riko, hanya dia perempuan yang ada disini.

"I-Iya, aku tau!"

.

Sore itu tidak seperti biasanya, panas terik menyapa kulit. Basah keringat lengket, membuat gerah. Beberapa pejalan kaki mempercepat langkahnya, mencoba untuk berlindung dari panasnya sengatan matahari. Sama seperti Aomine—yang kini sedang meracau tak jelas dibalik kaca _helmet_ yang menutupi wajah rupawannya—sedang mempercepat laju motornya melintasi jalanan yang agak sepi.

"Pelan-pelan sedikit. Jangan terlalu ngebut, Dai-_chan_!" Aomine dapat mendengar suara membahana Momoi yang seakan memecah gendang telinganya dengan sangat jelas, walaupun tertutup _helmet_ sekalipun.

"Tch, jangan berteriak tepat ditelingaku, Satsuki!" Aomine menorehkan pandangannya sedikit ke belakang, berharap agar Momoi dapat mendengar suaranya yang tertelan hembusan angin kencang di sepanjang jalan.

"Hah? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Dai-_chan_? Aku tidak dengar!" Aomine terdiam setelahnya. Sumpah mati, ia menyesal sekali harus datang ke Maji Burger, dan setuju untuk membantu Momoi—awalnya tidak, tapi setelah melihat Momoi yang memohon kepadanya, ia sedikit tidak tega.

—Dan akhirnya seperti ini. Menemani Satsuki Momoi yang notabene adalah teman masa kecilnya berbelanja selama berjam-jam di supermarket, membabat habis serbuk mandi dengan beraneka ragam wewangian. Aomine tak habis pikir, kenapa teman masa kecilnya ini hobi sekali mengumpulkan serbuk mandi. Ingin sekali rasanya Aomine menabrak mahluk hidup untuk dijadikan pelampiasan. Ya.

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa; _omongan adalah doa_—mungkin sepenuhnya benar. Karena saat ini, Aomine sedang menginjak rem sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa—berusaha untuk menghentikan laju kecepatan motor _sport_nya. Sayang, nasib berkata lain, pada akhirnya ia menyerempet mahluk tak berdosa—yang kini menyebabkan_ helmet _Aomine terbang ke udara, menyebabkannya terguling ke atas tubuh yang lumayan atletis. Sedangkan untuk Momoi? Oh, ia ternyata sedang meringis kesakitan sembari memungut koleksi serbuk mandinya yang berceceran di jalanan, kedalam kantong belanjaan.

"Ugh.." pemuda dibawah Aomine meringis kesakitan. Dengan cepat, Aomine bangkit dari posisi 'menindih'nya.

"Maaf, kau tak apa?" tanya Aomine ragu-ragu. Ia menjulurkan tangan_ tan_nya—berniat untuk membantu pemuda itu berdiri. Namun secepat kilat, tangan itu ditepis dengan kasarnya oleh pemuda bersurai _crimson_, yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bisa menyetir?" tanya pemuda itu ketus.

"Ya. Kalau tidak, aku tak akan senekat itu membawa motor, apalagi ke jalan raya."

"Kau bisa membedakan mana jalan raya dan trotoar, hah?"

"Tch, aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagipula aku tidak sengaja! Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah, hah? Apa kakimu lecet?"

Kagami menggeram. Baru saja ia akan melemparkan kata-kata tajam, namun terhenti ketika menyadari Momoi yang kini menghampirinya.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan, Dai— Eh, loh, K-Kagamin?!"

"Kagamin?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. "Satsuki, kau kenal orang ini?"

"Tentu saja! Dia adalah kartu _AS_ Tim Basket Seirin yang baru, Aomine-_kun_!" sahut Momoi girang.

"Aomine?" Kagami mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "J-Jangan bilang kalau kau—"

"Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan, Kagamin? Kalian berdua bisa bertemu disini. Perkenalkan, dia Aomine Daiki. Mantan _'cahaya'_ Seirin."

"Oi, Satsuki. Berhenti mengatakan hal yang bodoh." cetus Aomine. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju motor biru _sport_nya yang terjatuh. "Pemuda itu tak apa, kan? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."

"Tunggu."

Aomine menoleh, "Hm?"

"_Kuso_, jangan seenaknya pergi setelah mencelakai orang!" Kagami menggeram kesal. Iris _ruby_nya menatap Aomine tajam.

"Tch, aku kan sudah minta maaf. Ada apa lagi?" tanya Aomine heran. Ia mengorek telinganya, suatu kebiasaan Aomine.

Kagami memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, namun setelah dirasa agak linglung, Momoi, secara refleks langsung menahan badan itu untuk tak terjatuh. Aomine yang pada awalnya biasa saja, kini menjadi tak tega dan berlari kecil membantu membopong pemuda dengan_ jersey Seirin_ bernomor punggung 10 dihadapannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika melihat sepatu hitam Kagami berlumuran darah.

"Ya Tuhan, kakimu Kagamin! A-Aomine, cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

.

Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya, Aomine menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Ia dapat mendengar suara ponselnya yang berngiang di dalam saku_ jeans_nya—menandakan _e-mail_ masuk. Aomine bukannya tak tahu, ia tahu. Hanya saja, ia malas untuk membuka ponselnya saat ini. Itu pasti Satsuki, yang kini sudah tiba di rumahnya—Aomine menyuruhnya untuk pulang menggunakan kereta. Ia dapat mendnegar suara rintihan dari pemuda bersurai merah-hitam itu. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang kesakitan. Oh, Aomine jadi merasa bersalah.

Suara knop pintu menyadarkan Aomine dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Kagami dengan perban yang melingkari kaki kanannya. "Kenapa kau masih ada disini? Pulang!" bentak Kagami seraya menunjuk ke arah Aomine kesal. Ya, dia sangat kesal.

"Tch, aku sudah berbaik hati mau mengantarmu pulang, dan sekarang kau mau mengusirku?"

"Aku tidak butuh tumpangan dari orang sepertimu! Sana pulang." Kagami melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit ringisan, berjalan melalui Aomine yang menatapnya heran. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu menarik lengan Kagami.

"Ap—Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Diam, dan ikuti saja."

"C-Cepat turunkan aku! Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Anak kecil? Turunkan aku sekarang juga, Ahomine!" bentak Kagami tak terima. Aomine dapat melihat samar-samar wajah Kagami yang memerah.

"Ahomine? Lalu kau sendiri apa, Bakagami?" tanya Aomine dengan nada sarkastis. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung—menampakkan sebuah seringaian. "Cepat katakan dimana rumahmu." lanjutnya.

.

Kamar bernuansa biru menyambut Kagami. Ia dapat melihat tumpukkan majalah porno yang berantakan di atas meja ruang tamu, pakaian kotor yang berserakan di dekat mesin cuci, dan berbagai miniatur bola basket di meja belajar yang terletak di seberang tempat tidur.

Satu pertanyaan Kagami Taiga adalah..

"Kenapa aku harus dibawa ke _apartement_mu?!" Kagami menatap pemuda biru di depannya yang kini sedang melepas jaket birunya. "Oi, cepat bawa aku pu—Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kagami ketika dirasa sebuah tangan tan menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Panas dan kasar, itulah yang dirasakan Kagami ketika tangan Aomine meraba kakinya.

"O-Oi, lepaskan tanganmu!" Aomine tak menggubris. Ia sibuk memperhatikan luka Kagami yang kini terbalut perban putih. Ia berdecih, seraya menatap ke arah Kagami. "Cih, apa boleh buat."

"Kau bisa menginap disini."

"Hah?" Kagami mengerjap. Maksudnya? Apa maksud pemuda ini?

"Luka di kakimu cukup parah,_ baka_." jelas Aomine.

"Ya, dan aku sudah tahu akan hal itu. Tidak perlu kau jelaskan, aku sudah tahu!"

"Jadi kau juga tahu, bahwa kau tidak akan bisa bermain basket lagi?" tanya Aomine.

"K-Kau bercanda?!" Aomine menggeleng. Kagami dapat melihat raut keseriusan di wajah Aomine.

"_Kuso_. Tidak, aku tidak mau. Kau pasti bercanda kan?" Kagami meremat sprai biru Aomine gemas.

"Basket adalah hidupku. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan yang mereka berikan kepadaku. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan teman-temanku.." lirih Kagami. Kedua mata Aomine membola seketika. Ia jadi makin merasa bersalah, ia lupa kalau pemuda di hadapannya adalah seorang atlet basket. Seperti kata Momoi, Tim Basket Seirin akan bertanding melawan Tim Basket Seito di kejuaraan nanti. Apalagi, pemuda ini adalah salah satu dari kartu AS Seirin—setidaknya itu kata Momoi. Aomine sendiri belum tahu.

Maka jadilah, Aomine terdiam sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang, seraya berkata,

"Yosh."

"Ha?"

"Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan membantumu, Kagami Taiga." ucap Aomine akhirnya. Sementara pemuda di hadapannya hanya menggeleng—masih tak mengerti. Intinya, mulai saat ini, Aomine berjanji akan membantu Kagami berlatih menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk bermain basket. Ya. Aomine tak bisa menolak, selama dua minggu ini, ia akan menghabiskan masa liburan musim panasnya dengan melatih bocah ingusan seperti Kagami.

_Setidaknya mereka tak tahu—atau lebih tepatnya belum mengetahui, apa yang akan terjadi di antara keduanya selama dua minggu ini.._

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

Mungkin terlalu kuno untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi saya akan tetap mengatakannya. Well, salam kenal readers! Saya adalah salah satu dari kalian. Saya hanya seorang penikmat _hint_ yaoi yang suka fangirlingan setiap nemu OTP di salah satu _scene_. Iya, fic pertama saya. Kesannya gimana? Lebih banyak menceritakan Aomine ya? Iya, memang maksud saya begitu. Saya lebih memfokuskan Aomine di cerita ini. Hehe.

boleh dong, minta kritik dan sarannya hehe /ditebas

Saa, See ya at the next chapter! *tebar kissu*


End file.
